<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>囚 by SiennaJTCK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479606">囚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK'>SiennaJTCK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>自我满足产物<br/>第二人称注意<br/>请脑补刺客联盟米 X N52杰</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>囚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>自我满足产物<br/>第二人称注意<br/>请脑补刺客联盟米 X N52杰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与吟游诗人所唱的全然不同，精灵王子有一头利落的黑发，独属于妖精的耳朵上挂了一幅象征乌鸦的羽毛耳坠，眼角抹上金粉，好为那双蓝绿色的眸子点缀。他是高傲的，连着装都与一般妖精相反的黑色。<br/>活像一名自命不凡的娼妓。<br/>此时的精灵王国已经沦陷，坠落神坛的小王子被困在一个诺大的金色笼子里，宛如一只供人观赏的知更鸟。鸟儿的眼睛燃烧怒火，用拳头与尖叫发泄沦为阶下囚的愤怒，朝笼子外的男人吐出一句句恶毒的诅咒。<br/>“我会杀了你，用这个世界上最残酷的方式。”<br/>但他的四肢被锁链捆住，又能做到什么呢？<br/>而你，笼子的拥有者，这场战役的赢家，卑微平凡的人类，坐在你专属的王座上。用不屑与鄙夷去回应那些刺耳的话语。<br/>红色很衬他，但你不会舍得让精灵沐浴在鲜血里，因为这很痛，你太懂那些滋味了。而一位王子，不应受到这般对待。<br/>于是你走过去，像以往每次那般，把你们锁在那个你专门定制的雀笼里。<br/>“我很期待。”<br/>你笑着解开王袍，游刃有余地对付他漏洞百出的攻击——它们原先充满力量且招招致命，但是剥夺一位妖精的能力实在太过简单了——只需折断他们脆弱可怜的翅膀，于是软弱的攻击被你轻而易举地化解，并将他狠狠压倒在地铺上。<br/>纵使多日未认真清洗过身体，精灵的皮肤仍然泛着水润的光泽，肌肉依旧饱满紧致，这是得天独厚的淫靡，身下的精灵像极了蜷缩在硬壳里的牡蛎，饱满多汁——当然，你伸手探进对方的秘处，取下软塞——前不久被你灌进去的纯酿全部流了出来。<br/>这双蓝色的眼睛里的倔强定是烧不尽散不绝，不然为什么明明身体都因为快感而失禁了还要妄图用这般仇恨的眼光撕碎你。<br/>狠戾与施暴欲在抓挠你的心脏，杀戮与支配欲从心底滋生。自出生以来便以战士培养的罪恶因子在直面面对这赤裸的敌意和杀意令你的下体猛地一跳。<br/>你让你的父亲失望了，因为你从来都不是一个善良温柔的好人。<br/>你虔诚地亲吻精灵的头顶，宛如在亲吻一团黑色的烈焰。然后舔了舔对方已经溢出眼泪的眼睛，而后笑着问他：<br/>“那么，今晚你又想玩些什么花样呢，Todd？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>论我CP的兼容性；<br/>我爽完了。<br/>谢谢各位</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>